


Insecure

by Maone



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Depression, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: “Such a silly thing,” he chuckled sadly to himself,”I’m not here to be pretty,”





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> you can join my bottom!aziraphale discord server here ----> https://discord.gg/CtDxUGE

_And all who sat in the council looked intently at him, and they saw that his face was like the face of an angel-_

“Your wings are an absolute mess, you know that?” 

Aziraphale raised his head from a book he was reading.”Pardon?”

“Your wings, they look like you took a flight through a hurricane.” Crowley said with a chuckle and stood up, stretching his long limbs.

“I suppose,” Aziraphale simply shrugged and his focus returned back to his book. He could hear Crowley walking over to him and resting his hand over where his wings would be.

_Angels become more and more beautiful the closer they get to the Lord: “I have seen faces of angels of the third heaven so beautiful that no painters, with all their skill, could render a fraction of their light with their pigments or rival a thousandth part of the light and life that show in their faces-”_

“Doesn’t hurt to preen them from time to time, this isn’t a pretty look for an angel of the Lord.” The demon said with a smile and gently patted the angel on the back.

_You are not beautiful._

He didn’t notice the way Aziraphale’s knuckles whitened at how tightly he held the book his hands.”You’re right, my dear.” He replied with a smile of his own.

As Crowley walked through the bookshop door, Aziraphale’s gaze silently followed him.

When the door closed behind his demon, the wings unfurled behind him and Aziraphale’s smile fell. He moved one of the wings in front of him and stared at the dishevelled feathers, plump fingers ran through the soft mess.

After a moment he stopped and with a sigh pulled the unfinished wings back.

“Such a silly thing,” he chuckled sadly to himself,”I’m not here to be pretty,”

He stood up and walked over to a nearby cabinet, placing back the book he was reading, once he closed it, he was met with his own reflection.

He looked away.


End file.
